ALL IN
by SHUTUPPORTER
Summary: It's win or lose! A heated battle stems from a night out with some friends. Three bachelors make a wager revovlving around a certain blonde. Trish,Lita,Hardys, Edge,Christian,Y2J,Test,probably others... Vote for the couple you want, on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything that appears to be familiar is not mine. I own nothing, unfortunately.

* * *

Meet our first bachelor!

The sky was clear and the sun was up, blazing through the air. It was going to be another hot day, according to the bachelor laying on his couch.

He had always loved adventure, even as a small child. And as he matured he began to actually become addicted it. Then he learned to skateboard. Skateboarding was one of his greatest activities now. As a teen, he was excited by the sheer thrill of landing those moves.

Until he broke his leg. Then he realized that skateboarding was not an all time career. He spent the rest of that year developing his artistic skills, which he also had a flair for. He learned to play the guitar, which fueled his passion for music, wrote poetry, and painted. He had always been a fan of color, as you could tell from his hair.

It was after that year, the colorful young man discovered his new passions, art and music. He decided at the mature age of sixteen, that he would become a musician or an artist. Either way, he knew for sure that he would not attend college.

But reality kicked in, and he realized that the chance of making it big was close to impossible. He decided that he would go to college, like his older brother, and see how things would turn out.

Due to money issues he and his brother had to get jobs, to pay for books, and bills. They worked together at a music , which was great since they shared an interest in music.

He ran a hand through his long tresses of blue hair and smiled. He had never thought about cutting his long locks, which were shoulder length, just like most of his friends and companions.

At one time in history, he had had his hair short and blonde. Now that he looked back on it, his hair did not look right short and plain, or at least, not in his opinion.

He ran his hand through his hair once more and checked his cellphone. He was late? But he couldn't be, there had to be time left. He stood up abruptly and started grabbing his books and papers from his table, angry at himself for wasting so much time.

As he bolted into his home one of his papers flew out of his hair and went sailing into the sky when the wind suddenly picked up.

He frowned. _Lucky him_. He'd have to worry about that later, he told himself before closing the door and disappearing into his he was scared of now was getting chewed out by his boss, Eric Bischoff. The man was not pretty when he was angry.

The paper flew through the sky and eventually landed on the ground, which was not too far away from its original location. At the top of the paper, it said the name of its owner:

_**Jeff Hardy**_

* * *

Meet Bachelor Number Two

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A large hand escaped from under the covers and slammed the alarm clock that was ringing. It was 5:45 am. He raised his head slightly to only realize that he wasn't in his own room. That was not his alarm and this was not his bed. The confused man rolled out of bed and got to his feet. He realized he was naked and that his clothes were scattered all over the floor.

He smirked. This meant only one thing. Last night, he had gotten drunk, hooked up with some chick and ended up here…There was a slight problem though. _Where exactly was here?_

He turned his head and noticed a womanly figure curled up in the sheets. That would be the lucky 'chick'. He cautiously dressed so as not to wake her, found all his possessions, consisting of his wallet, money, keys, and so forth, and slipped out of the apartment room.

He had thought he had gotten everything until he was in the taxi. Until he realized, he had no underwear on. _SHIT!_

The man sighed and squirmed a little while mentally scolding himself. How in the blue hell do you forget your own underwear? He paid the driver and got out of the car. Standing now in front of his apartment, he entered with his key.

It was still early he supposed, which was why it was so quiet in the building. _Better for me_, he thought. He did not need anyone asking questions about him coming in so late.

The first thing he did upon entering was sliding on some fucking underwear. Then after that, he made himself a pot of coffee to start him off.

Today was going to be hectic he already knew.

It was blazing hot today!

He was late for something… class?... No! Work?... No! He could not recall what it was.

Perosnally did not feel like going anywhere anyways.

He had a fucking hangover and was probably was not going to answer his phone calls. He knew was going to puke in the next ten minutes and true to his word, he bolted out of the small bedroom and stumbled into the bathroom, vomiting all the contents he had consumed yesterday.

He returned to his room and collapsed on his bed, laying on his left side. Up against the left wall of his room, was a set of drums and a pair of drumsticks. They were personally engrave and it read in bold letters:

_**Jay Reso**_

* * *

Meet our third Bachelor.

Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!

He increased the pressure on the pedal and ran a red light. The blonde haired man was going 80 miles per hour, on a road where the speed limit was merely 55 miles per hour. The day was already turning out terrible! He was only fully aware of his band mate, sitting beside him had a petrified look on his face. _Wussy, _he could not help but think.

He nearly ran another red light. He just hoped that he would not get pulled over by a cop. He was already 20 minutes late to their tryout and was sweating like a pig, due to the heat.

So, yeah, he speeding and driving like a madman because he was running late. It wasn't a crime… OK, it actually was, but he'd ignore that if you did.

He hit another tight curve and almost flew off the side of the bridge. Wow, he really needs to remember NOT to do that anymore. He saw the club come into view ahead of him and began to slow down. He immediately saw his friend relax and let out a came to a halt in a handicapped parking space. His partner looked at him as if to say, 'You aren't handicapped!'

"Shut up Adam and get out of the car. If it makes you feel better, I'd be happy to break a limb of yours."

"No thanks, Chris." Adam Copeland replied, also known as Edge by friends.

And there you have it.

_**Chris Jericho**_

Please review and tell me what you think so far!! Any errors? let me know!..... I'll return the favor

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Anything that appears familiar is not mine and never will be mine.**

**Thanks for the reveiws : JJ and KnowYourRoleBoulevard... You guys ROCK!!**

* * *

The dry heat was not what one was hoping to encounter upon arrival. On days like this, most people crawled up into a ball inside their homes and visited their own little world of humanity. But some had to bear the heat and insanity of traffic.

A yellow taxi cab, was carrying one blonde passenger, plus the driver himself, both with multiple thoughts, heading to her new home.

With her honey blond hair hanging down over her shoulders, hazel eyes and placid expression she sat upright. Her face held no expression but her mind was clicking with distress. She gently placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, mildly angry that it kept getting in her way.

The young woman fiddled with her ball point pen, something she usually did at times and tried to calm herself. She was slightly anxious about the whole thing. Her eyes filled with tears but she quickly wiped those away. She had always wanted to travel and seemed like she would finally get to do that. Sure, she had to leave her home, parents, friends and boyfriend. She winced at the thought. Ex-boyfriend now.

Aw, who was she kidding? This educational opportunity had cost her everything but her soul. She had left everything to come to a place where she knew no one. She had to learn where everything was located, do well in school and find a job in a new city where she knew no one. Damn, why did she decide to transfer in the first place?

For the thrill and adventure she always craved for, simple as that. She finally got to escape from her home and finally leave her home state, nothing else could compare. Also, she would receive a high quality education, in hopes to get high paying job in the future. She needed this experience, she truly did.

She spotted the university building before they even arrived and held back a sigh. Her name was Trish Stratus, the intelligent, gorgeous, and currently the new resident of the city.

* * *

Adam watched Chris, his friend, exit the car and shortly after he followed. Looked like Chris wasn't in a good mood and that wasn't much of a surprise. Adam raced to keep up with him as he made his way towards the night club.

"Hey Chris, you okay?" Adam asked him.

"No jerky, I'm not fine. We are late to our tryout and I don't even see Jay's car yet. McMahon probably won't even let us tryout now!!." Jericho muttered. Adam stared and decided to respond.

"I'll call Jay." He tried again.

"Good." The angry blonde haired man mumbled. Jay was one of their best friends an the drummer of the band. Adam has known him since they were little kids. He could be a pain in the ass, but then again so could everyone else. As of right now, he was being a pain because he wasn't answering his phone calls. Edge decided to call Matt Hardy and tell him to swing by Jay's apartment and see what is going on.

They started walking through the club, Backlash, towards the stage. Vince McMahon was the owner of Backlash, and somewhat their boss. For the most part the band had local gigs and worked a music store, but once in a while Vince gave them a rare chance to perform in the club, as long as he heard them prior to make sure they were good enough and prepared to perform. This was a huge opportunity for them, since Backlash was a renown club and very popular. It was very eclectic and many people went there for a good time.

"Where the hell have you been?!" asked Andrew "Test" Martin, the band's bassist. "You're lucky old McMahon has been stuck in his office the entire time. We probably won't get to play for him for another 45 minutes."

"Guess we should start setting up." Adam said before walking towards the stage.

* * *

A red car swerved into a parking lot in front of a large store. The driver stepped out curtly and ran towards music store. In a rush, he quickened his pace and crashed into someone who had been ready to step in, Jeff apologized as he stepped inside the air conditioned store. He raced away before the person could say anything else. He was already late and Bichoff was gonna be on his ass.

"Look who decided to show his skinny little ass." Bellowed a deep voice. Jeff glanced around to see the figure of his boss, Eric Bichoff, with his fists on hips, coming out from the back. "You know, you're making me look bad."

"Sorry, the traffic was horrid and I-"

"Yeah yeah, heard it all before." Bichoff interjected. Jeff could see the smirk playing across his face. "If you keep this up, one day, I'll fire your ass, Hardy."

It was going to be a long day for the blue haired man.

* * *

The young blonde was pulled from her thoughts when the cab stopped abruptly. Her eyes automatically shot to the front of the building, it was much larger and luxurious then her previous school. It seemed to tower over the other buildings with predominance and validity. It was quite an awe aspiring sight at how incredibly enormous the school was as it glowed and shimmered in the bright evening sun.

Trish kept her poker face on, revealing no emotions or anything that gave away a weakness. Her father had always said "Never show fear" and Trish decided to take his advice.

The day was feeling hot and Trish could feel the sweat trickle down her chest. She felt like she was walking on the sun. As she gathered her things and entered the dormitories, a blast of air conditioning hit her causing her to sigh aloud. Now all she had to was find her dorm room and unpack.

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG_

Jay lifted his head up, eyes half closed, hair a mass of tangles on his head, half naked, laying face down and sprawled on his bed. He looked around his room but didn't see anything.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Jay!" Someone yelled from outside his apartment door. The voice had been light and filled with energy. "Jay! I'm coming in!!" The door opened and Jay heard soft but small footsteps exploring his tiny apartment home. "Where the hell are you?"

Yeah, Jay had a couple problems at this time. His head was killing him. He felt as if it would explode and his eyes were burning, sending jolts of steaming pain through his head. Jay still found himself panicking and thinking of his problems.

One, someone was in his home.

Two, he had no idea who it was.

Three, he was in no condition to scuffle with the intruder in his present state, being hung over and all.

Four, the person knew him.

Five, all of his stuff could be taken and he wouldn't be able to stop it from happening.

A head popped into his open bedroom door and Jay almost yelped. He squinted his eyes and tried his best to uncover the person's face through the haze of colors. The guy was talking now but Jay wasn't listening. He still couldn't see the figure clear enough.

"Dude? You ok?" The man asked with concern. Jay squinted even more. _Long dark brown hair, brown eyes, medium built, muscular, and southern accent. _He sighed and laid back down after he realized who it was.

"Matt, didn't anyone ever tell you NOT to come uninvited into other people's places?" Jason muttered while closing his eyes. Matt Hardy frowned.

"You weren't answering!" He countered angrily. "I kept getting calls from Chris and Adam." Reso groaned, head throbbing. The older Hardy put hands on his hips and Reso turned his head to stare at him.

"Fine. Ok, I wasn't answering but that's because I'm hung over." He replied.

He had met Matt Hardy and his younger brother, Jeff, about four years ago. Matt was 22 just like himself and Adam, while Jeff was 21. They were living in the apartment apartment across the hall from himself and attended the University, a few blocks away. The Hardys grew up in North Carolina, had a passion for rock music, and worked in the Bichoff's music store, Nitro, along with himself Adam, and Chris. Matt was cool, loving, and funny yet crazy and tough. The cuts and bruises on his arms from fights could tell you that, he knew how to withstand a beating.

"Shouldn't you be at the tryout?" Matt raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Jay countered with a bored look.

"I have off." Matt shrugged, not bothering to elaborate further.

"Don't you have a red head to harass? Hungry sharks to make happy?" Reso asked, getting up with much difficulty.

"You don't look too good." Matt stated flatly. "Maybe you need something? Food maybe? Like ice cream? A big, sundae with a lots of whip cream. Chocolate ice cream, of course, with chocolate fudge dripping off the sides and -" He was cut off when Jay ran past him, pushing him aside and sprinted into the bathroom, and vomited into the toilet. Matt laughed loudly, holding his sides. _That mental picture must have been too much for him, _he thought devilishly.

* * *

She knocked, waiting again for anyone at all to open the door. After a long moment of silence, she used her key. _Click. _She was in. The woman opened the door and stepped inside, slowly closing and locking it after she made it inside.

Trish scanned the room she was currently in, which happened to be a small living room. The dorm felt deserted and eerily quiet. It was dark but clean and there wasn't much furniture in it, but then again it was a small place.

She walked into one room where she was greeted a messy bedroom. There was one bed with clothes on top of it, a few rock posters on the green walls, tons of CDs, which Trish assumed were all rock, and books. Judging by the room and she realized her new roommate would be quite a character.

Trish walked into the next bedroom. It had plain white walls and was completely empty except for the bed, dresser, and drawers. She turned on the lights to brighten the room she stood in the living room, wondering what to do next.

* * *

Jay was regretting his decision about the tequila shot from last night. He got into his black vehicle, cranked the engine over and started towards Backlash. He felt miserable, and was currently stuck in traffic. _Damn, Chris is going to kill me!_

By the time the drummer arrived to the club he was 45 minutes late. Before unloading his drums he ran inside to see the rest of the band sitting at a table chatting. He wanted to apologize for his tardiness and to see if they were still going to tryout,

"You know you are one lucky assclown, Jay." Chris stated. " McMahon has been busy all morning and we still have a while before we get to play for him".

"Good, because I am in no condition to get yelled at, my head is killing me."

"You lucky bastard, you got laid last night didn't you?" Test stated knowingly. "Was the girl hot?"

"I don't know" Jay admitted while laughing. He then went back outside to gather his equipment and set up. He was happy that his friends were not mad at him.

* * *

It was finally 1:50 pm and Amy was relieved to be out of school, after being there all morning. Carrying her book bag and holding extra heavy books, the red haired female made her way from the college campus to the dormitories. She was exhausted.

Amy couldn't wait to go home and drop off her books. She wanted to rest a little before heading off with Matt. The two were going to hang out for the afternoon, before going out tonight with the rest of the crew.

* * *

"Hi honey! I've been calling and calling since early this morning and I was thinking of leaving you alone! I know, I know, you're a big girl and capable of taking care of herself now and I don't want to distract you but I already miss you. How was your trip? What is it like over there? Everyone has been asking about you-"

Trish instantly clicked it off, after hearing someone at the door. She was sitting on her new bed and was listening to the messages on her cell phone. The only ones she had were those of her mother who could talk her ear off. She had been smiling through the whole message until she heard her roommate come.

Trish decided to make herself known and stepped out of her bedroom. She began to study her new roommate, and hopefully new friend. The girl had hazel eyes, auburn hair that shined in the light, dressed in black shorts and a neon yellow fishnet top. She was very beautiful and definitely stood out in a crowd.

Before she had a chance to say anything, her roommate flashed the unknown female a polite smile. "Hey ,so you're my new roomie, huh?" She outstretched a hand. "I'm Amy Dumas."

Trish grasped Amy's hand in her own and the women shook. "Trish Stratus, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

Andrew smirked and tapped the long blonde haired male on his shoulder. "Look." He instructed casually, pointing a thumb behind him. Chris turned and his face darkened slightly at what the bassist was referring to. The guys had been approved by Vince and went out for lunch at a diner. They were sitting at table, close by the stools. Sitting by herself, in a skimpy outfit, sat a brunette that was sending flirty looks in Chris' direction. She was smiling widely, fluttering her eyelashes and waving him over.

"Think I should go for it?" Chris asked flatly.

"Why the hell not. " Adam replied lightly. Chris smirked nonetheless and checked his watch. 3:16. Hmm...he had a few minutes.

"It crossed my mind." The lead singer shrugged indifferently. "I have minutes to spare and I'm horny as hell."

"What happened yesterday with that other brunette?" Jay questioned, squinting through the darkness. Jericho smirked as he recalled it. "I'm thinking that it ended well?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Chris shrugged once again but his smirk was wider. His attention was pulled back to the brunette and she was looking slightly aggravated. He gave her his one of a kind smirk and that made her face grow red. "That's it. I'm irresistible." He stated smugly.

"How modest of you." Adam mumbled sarcastically.

"I hope that's more of your wonderful sarcasm, Copeland." He replied with a slight air of anger.

"Of course." Adam laughed and turned to stare at the brunette. "She looks easy."

"Good. I hadn't planned on taking longer then a couple minutes anyway. As a matter of fact..."Jericho started scanning the club. "Is there a bathroom around here anywhere?"

"Ugh...you aren't thinking of...?"Jay let it hang and his friend raised an eyebrow.

"You bet your sweet ass I am." The cocky blonde man hopped off the stool and checked his breath." I'll only be a sec." They watched in awe and admiration while his friend took a whole two minutes to convince the girl to follow him to the bathroom.

"Damn, that boy has got some skill." Stated Test. "But then again he learned from the best."

"Yeah you bet cha. I taught him the basics and look how he has blossomed." Jay quipped.

"Guys, our little boy is becoming a man." Adam feigned to cry. "They grow up so fast".

* * *

"Hey, that's great! Maybe we could go to the beach some day if I have time." Trish smiled, finishing her water bottle. She had been amazed at how quickly she had made a friend. Amy and her had been talking for some time, getting to know one another. Amy seemed genuine and when she asked Trish if she'd want to get together later on, Trish had agreed.

"Since you're new maybe I could show you around?" Amy offered with a wide grin. She hadn't been hanging out with a woman her age in a while. The auburn haired girl was grateful for the meeting.

"Yeah sure, I'd love that." Trish nodded. While looked at the time.

" Oh man, I have to meet up with Matt in twenty minutes." Amy stated. "Trish, you don't have to stay here. Come with me and I could introduce you to one of my friends right now."

"No thanks Ames." The blonde smiled apathetically. "I just don't think I have the time right now. I still have to unpack the rest of my things right now but later tonight for sure. "

"Trish, are you sure you don't want to come along with me? We could hang out. It would be fun." Amy tried again.

"No Amy, sorry." Trish said, adding "I was thinking of unpacking a few more things, shower and relax a little." The fiery red haired shrugged

"Fine. But don't work yourself too hard. We still have the entire night ahead of us. You will be partying with me all night" That said, she was too out the door. "So you better rest up."

"I'll try." The blonde smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything. I probably don't even own the story.**

**Thanks for the REVIEWS: Ashleymassarophan1, JJ, GINA, and KnowYourRoleBoulevard... Your reviews is what keeps me going.**

Amy went in the kitchen area of the Hardy's apartment, to get a drink. Their place was filled with their close friends. Matt had called the guys over, to chill with him, Amy, and Jeff, before they went out that night.

Outside in the living room, everyone was having a blast as they watched TV. "This is almost as funny as that time when Matt and Test lost that bet and had to wear ballerina tutus all day at work." Edge brought up, smirking. Matt huffed and turned away while Test blushed.

"Yeah. You guys totally reeked of suckitude that day." Jay chimed in.

Andrew had announced that they would be going to the club around 10, which would be perfect for everyone. Amy did not have any classes the rest of the day and the guys were off for the rest day.

Amy had re-entered the room with a few sodas, when Matt exclaimed, "Hey Amy, why don't you invite your new roommate along with us?"

Everyone turned to her in confusion except Matt, of course, who had heard about Trish earlier.

"You have a new roommate?" Jay questioned, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yes and Jay? She doesn't want to sleep with you." She put a hand to Jeff who had opened his mouth. "Or you either, Jeff."

"Invite her along." Jeff said, seemingly ignoring her comment.

"Yeah Ames, what's her name?" Test answered.

"Trish."

"Hey Amy, be real with me, is your friend hot?" Amy shot Chris a mock smile and flipped him the bird. "Hey, I'm just asking."

"Things never change." Amy mumbled to herself. "Okay let me make this clear… Do not any of you, dare try to sleep with her. She's much too classy and smart for any of you." Amy said in regal tone, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Trish was brushing her long blond hair in the mirror of her new bathroom. She had just woken from a long nap, after unpacking most of her things. Her mind was racing with thoughts.

Amy was sitting on the sofa, when Trish arrived in the kitchen. Trish smiled at her new friend who returned the grin.

"Hey, you're finally up." The red head said, standing up.

"Yeah. I thought it was about time I rolled out of bed." She yawned and rubbed at her eye. She was in dark purple tights and a baggy hoodie. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

* * *

"I can't _believe _you made me do this." Trish whined, looked at herself in the full-length mirror in Amy's room. After some arguing and pleading, Amy had persuaded her new roommate to take the night off and roll with her friends to the club. Now, here the blonde haired girl was, standing in front of the mirror with a low cut black skirt on and a red tank top that looked tight. Her hair was straight, falling down her back and shoulders.

"I didn't make you do anything." Amy said, while checking herself out in high stilettos, a black, fitting skirt and a purple top. "You are coming because you want to."

"Ok, fine, but that was before. Now, I want to sleep." She exclaimed.

"I told you to rest earlier, but NO." Amy stated, applying lipstick to her lips. "You should have listened to me. Now, "The red head posed, and puckered up her lips."How do I look?"

"Like a slut." Trish said jokingly.

"Good, so do you." Amy said sarcastically, walking out of the room, she slept in. "Everyone is already on there way, let's not make them wait for us!"

* * *

What Jeff saw come through that club door almost made him fall from his seat at the bar and he was not anywhere close to being drunk. He watched the beautiful figure make its way towards his group of friends, led by a red haired girl.

_Hey, there's Amy. _He told himself. So who was the sexy thing walking with his friend?

"Jeff?" Edge asked. The rest of the guys began to look in the direction Jeff was staring at. Both Andrew and Jay began to whistle.

"DAMN!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's a good thing I didn't promise Amy anything." Jeff stated as he smirked.

The girls reached the table and where Trish was formally introduced with the rest of Amy's crew. After that, they headed off to the dance floor. Andrew and Matt were off, flirting with some blondes at the bar while Adam was dancing with some brunette. This left Chris, Jay and Jeff alone at the table.

"Dude, Trish is a fucking babe! My god, that's pure gold!" Jay exclaimed.

Chris turned his blue eyes back to the petite blonde woman. "Sexy..."

"Yeah I know!" Jay stated. "She's VERY sexy!"

"I hope we're not talking about Trish hmm?" There was another voice.

"Yeah Jeff we're talking about her. My lord, did you see that ass? I was getting a woody on the spot."

"Uh...that's a little too much information, Jay."

Chris continued to drink his beer while Jeff and Jay mumbled on about how hot Trish was.

"She doesn't want you two." Chris finally said, fed up with their talk. Both men turned to him in surprise.

"Oh but she wants you right?" Jeff asked in sarcasm.

"Who doesn't? I am, after all, a sexy beast!" Chris smirked drunkenly, raising his glass in an invisible toast.

Jay scoffed. "Don't waste your breath. She looks damn intelligent. Way too smart for your ploys." He told Chris with his own smirk. The comment made Jericho frown as he gulped down the last of his drink.

"I bet you I could."

Jeff and Jay exchanged confused glances. "Could what?" They both asked. The self-proclaimed 'sexy beast' slammed his beer glass down hard and spun towards them both.

"I bet you I could get her in bed before either of you." The blonde haired man was grinning devilishly. Jay and Jeff looked at each other again, but this time with bemused expressions.

"You're kidding." Jeff smirked. Jericho just raised an eyebrow, staring at them both. "You're kidding right?"

"Dead serious."

"Alright," Jay was grinning, rubbing his palms together. "I'm in. Whoever gets in bed with her first, and gets _proof_ that they did, wins."

"Deal." Chris smirked. Jeff looked from male to male.

"You guys are insane." The multicolored haired man stated.

"You in or you out, Jeff?" Jay asked, keeping eye contact with Chris.

"Or are you too chicken?" Chris teased, boring holes into Jay's eyes.

"I don't know..." The younger Hardy hesitated.

"Pussy." Chris said, breaking their staring contest to look at him. "What? Are you that afraid of getting humiliated?" Jeff frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, you know what? I'm in, just because I want to see the look on your face when you _lose_." Jeff laughed.

"Dream on." Chris countered. "So when are we starting?"

Jay looked over his shoulder just in time to see the gorgeous blonde emerge from the bathroom. "Right now."

* * *

Trish, Amy stated, had been invited because she had wanted her to meet all of her friends. Besides that, Trish did not have much else to do beside sit at home and watch TV.

It had taken her almost an hour, but Trish thought she had all the names of Amy's friends straight.

The short loud blonde one was Chris. The other loud one with dark hair had been Matt and his brother was the multicolor haired male, Jeff. There was a tall, blonde man named Andrew. The other tall blonde man with long hair and exceptionally white teeth was Adam. The other loud blonde man, with short hair was Jay.

"Hey Trish, you Okay?"

The young woman knew who it was without turning around.

"Yeah Amy, I'm fine." She replied.

"You like my friends?" The fiery auburn haired woman questioned, eyebrow rising a bit.

"They seem cool." Trish smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"So you're coming with us to the club tomorrow night?"

Trish thought about it for a second and then grinned. "Yeah sure. Why not?"

* * *

Love it? or Hate it?... Please REVIEW and let me know....


End file.
